Alec In Normal Land
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: This story takes place after the Malec brake up. Alec falls into a hole when fighting a demon and ends up in a completely different world with no supernatural beings and everyone is Mundane. In this world Magnus never broke up with him which makes Alec happy but is it really a perfect world? (This may have an Alice in Wonderland title but it's really not anything like that)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys new old story. By the Angel you can seriously tell that this was my first fanfiction. I wrote it May of 2013 and at the time I thought it was pretty amazing. I still think that but I feel like the sqeual is better.**

 **This may be called 'Alec in Normal Land' but it is not an Alice in Wonderland type story. The only thing the same is that Alec ends up in another world. I just couldn't come up with clever titles at the time.**

 **This was written right after the Malec break up (what break up? There was no break up. I deny any break up) So it was made before city of Heavenly fire.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and I look forward to hearing what you have to say.**

* * *

Alec Pov- I am Alexander Lightwood; I'm eighteen years old and I am a shadow hunter. It has been two months since Valentine was defeated and Jonathan took control over Jace. There seems to be a war coming between Shadow Hunters and demons and it's up to us to stop it. To make things worse I can't take my mind off my boyfriend… I mean ex Magnus Bane.

Going behind his back and talking to Camille about turning him mortal hurt him a lot and he dumped me. I wish I could just get away and go to a completely different world then this one.  
"Alec stop zoning out and come on" Jace yelled from the institute elevator. I nodded and ran after him getting on the elevator before it closed.

Jace pushed the button to go down and he looked at me "what's your problem Alec you have been spacing out a lot… is it Magnus again?" I frowned and nodded leaning on the cold stone elevator wall "It's not just him. It's everything that happened with Jonathan and you, the new army of demon Shadowhunters we now haft to face." Jace frowned and nodded thinking.

"It's not going to be easy but we will all get through it as long as everyone helps out." I looked at him "We got through most of this because Magnus helped us but he told me never talk to him again." I looked down clenching my fists "He won't help us." Jace nodded and stepped out of the elevator when it opened forcing me to follow him.

"You know Alec Magnus won't be mad at you forever. He loves you, he even said so, so don't worry about it too much." I glanced at him thinking before nodding "your right." He smirked "Aren't I always?" "No" I said simply, walking passed him.

He followed me and we left the institute going on our nightly demon hunt. We got to the subway station and I looked around seeing a trail of blood leading to the inside of the tunnel. "Let's follow it" Jace said jumping off the stone waiting area and onto the tracks. I frowned looking at the tunnel.

This was the very tunnel where I would go down to visit Camille, it was the tunnel where Magnus caught me and told me he loved me before saying goodbye and leaving me on the cold ground to cry. "Alec you're doing it again" Jace said watching me. I blinked and looked around before jumping off the waiting station and walking with him into the tunnel. It was a lot darker and wetter then I remembered, it's not like it's been that long so why does it seem so different?

"Looks like the demons deep in the tunnel we're going to need our witchlights if we don't want to get attacked." I nodded and pulled mine out making it blaze brightly. Frowning; I looked around slightly all the memories coming back. "You okay" Jace asked looking back at me.

I nodded slightly before walking ahead knowing which way to go. "Stupid demons, making me walk into a subway. Homeless people live down here!" I sighed and shook my head "No they don't they would get hit by a train if they did."

I blinked before looking around. "Now that I think of it I'm surprised I have never been hit all the times I've come here." Jace looked at me confused "You came here before?" I bit my lip; I forgot my siblings didn't know about my meetings with Camille or that Magnus dumped me for that reason.

"I chase demons down here a lot." He nodded and we stopped walking hearing the sound of the demon whaling. "Looks like we found our demon" Jace said before running to the sound. I sighed running after him "Don't rush like that Jace!"

My voice didn't even reach him cause the moment he seen the demon he jumped on its back pulling out his dagger. I stopped running and observed the demons features. It was pretty big with big muscles, horns on its arms and back, and it had red eyes. Despite its size it was still a low class demon so that meant Jace wanted to handle it on his own so I leaned on the tunnel wall getting lost in thought again.

This was the spot… the very spot where Magnus dumped me. That day never leaves my mind… neither does the goodbye kiss. It was filled with so much passion and so much sadness. The kiss said I love you but at the same time it was saying that this is the end… we were done.

"Alec! Look out!" Jace yelled snapping me back to reality. The demon flew at me from the impact of Jaces beating. I was trying to run but it was too late; the demons crashed to the ground making it start to crack and crumble. "Alec move!" Jace yelled trying to get to me. The ground started to crack under my feet before crumbling sending me falling with the demon into an abyss of darkness.

* * *

Alec… Alec" I heard my sister Isabelle say softly. I painfully opened my eyes and looked at her. I was surprised at what she was wearing; a purple tang top and black skinny jeans. It's like the most normal thing I have ever seen her wear.

"Why are you wearing that Izzy" I asked sitting up. She blinked confused "What do you mean? I always wear things like this" she said looking herself over. She got up walking to the door "Hurry and get dressed we're going to be late for school."

Now I was really confused. "School?" She nodded "Yeah school; you know that place you, Jace and I go and waist seven hours of our life every day." As a shadow hunter we have never gone to mundane school so why was she saying these things?

"Come on Alec you don't want to keep Magnus waiting." I froze feeling my face get hot "Did you say Magnus?" She nodded "Yeah your boyfriend; now come on." She walked out and I realized that this wasn't my room from the institute… it wasn't even in a church. It was small and pretty plane.

Everything was clean unlike my old room; it was a lot more colorful too. There were paintings on the walls that had my signature by them proving that I was the one that painted them even though I can't paint anything to save my life. There was also a collage of pictures I don't remember taking. I got up and dressed before going to the picture wall taking in all these memories that were lost to me.

So many pictures of things that has never happened. Clary and Jace at the beach kissing by the water, there was a picture of Simon and Isabelle; it looked like he dragged her to a comic convention, and there were also a lot of Magnus and I. Kissing on the beach, together at what looked like a homecoming dance, and a picture of us kissing at a café. Gasping I grabbed the one from the café looking at the numbers printed at the bottom. 5-13-13; that was yesterday's date… that means… Magnus and I are still together.

"Alec; come on" Jace said leaning on my door. I turned to look at him and I ran over to him grabbing him by the shoulders. "Do you remember fighting a demon in the subway last night?" He looked at me like I just told him I'm gay because a unicorn came in my room and threw up rainbows on me.

"Man are you high or something? Do you have a fever?" he asked touching my forehead. About a six months ago this would make my face get so red that I would die but now that I loved Magnus it had no effect.

Moving my face away from his hand I sighed "No I am not high I am serious." He shook his head "Man that's some messed up dream you had; there are no such things as demons." That made me freeze "No demons? What about shadow hunters, Vampires, warlocks?"

He busted out laughing before leaving the room his laughter not fading till he was downstairs. Sighing I grabbed my favorite black sweater, which was the only thing that was the same from my old life, and I went downstairs. I could hear Jace telling Isabelle about everything I said and she was laughing too. How can they laugh when they're the ones who are strange? Why don't shadow hunters and the super natural exist? And how the hell did I get to this world?

"Come on we still need to pick up Simon and Clary" Jace said walking outside to his car. I followed him and Izzy. "Why are you getting Simon? You hate him."

Jace stopped and looked at me. "What are you talking about? Simon, you and I have been best friends since kindergarten." Now this was something I didn't believe; Jace and Simon being friends is never going to happen in the world I come from; but Simon and I being friends is never going to happen in either world.

"Have you and Clary been friends since kindergarten too?" He shook his head no "only since middle school… wait; why am I telling you this? You were there." I got in the car laying my head on the window "right". The other two looked at each other before shrugging and getting in the car.

After picking up Simon and Clary we made our way to school. Once we found a parking place I got out of the car; looking around now nervous. I don't know what classes I have or where to go. This is going to suck.

My pocket vibrated making my mind stop itself from getting lost in thought again. Quickly I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone looking at the screen. At first I was amazed at the kind of phone I had. It was a Iphone 5; to high tech and modern for me to be having it. It vibrated in my hand again making me look at the screen now seeing it was a text from… from Magnus Bane.

I opened it fast needing to see if the huge screen was just playing a sick joke on me but there it was in black and white. A text from Magnus that said 'Hey babe where are you? Have been waiting by your locker needing some Alec love 3'. I blushed rereading the text about five times.

He wanted to see me. He wanted to kiss me. Sighing with relief I texted him back saying I'll be there soon. My Magnus wanted to see me; he wanted to hold and kiss me again like before.

It's been two months and I haven't seen his face or heard his voice. Pulling my book bag off my back I searched through some papers hoping I would have my locker number and combo. When I found it I ran into the school not able to take it anymore. It was so hard being apart from him; I wanted to run to him crying telling him how sorry I was for what I did. But this was a different world where I didn't mess up, didn't make any mistakes, and didn't lose my beloved Magnus.

I searched the lockers number by number skimming them with my shadow hunter eyes; which surprisingly still worked, until my eye caught the site of black spiky hair, an Adventure Time shirt, and Pink skinny jeans. My face lit up at the site. It was my boyfriend standing there waiting for me. I ran to him not able to help myself.

"MAGNUS!" I yelled as he turned to look at me. I smiled and jumped into his arms wrapping my arms and legs around him holding him tightly. He blinked confused before smiling and hugging me back. "Alexander what has gotten into you? You never do this."

I just looked at him and cupped his face in my hands looking into his beautiful green non cat-like eyes. "I missed you so much" I said softly before kissing him deeply. Magnus was confused but he didn't object, he kissed me back with just as much passion and aggression as I. I could feel people's eyes on us but I didn't care; I went too long without him and now he is here… really here.

He broke the kiss softly and I pouted before hiding my face in the crook of his neck. Magnus was still holding me but I don't think he minded. "What's up with you today? Not that I don't like it but this is nothing like you."

I just held him tighter fighting tears but failed. I started crying hard into his neck making him frown "What's wrong Alexander?" he put me down and made me look at him. As he whiped my tears off my cheeks with his thumbs I tried to control myself.

"I… We… I had a dream that I hurt you and you broke up with me… it feels like it's been two months since I've seen you." Really it feels like it's been years since I've seen him. I love him so much that every moment we're apart it feels like years. Magnus frowned and hugged me tight "it's okay Alec I'm right here. I'll never ever leave you."

I closed my eyes tight crying quietly. If only he let me explain about Camille. "Hey Magi what's wrong with Al" A familiar voice said from behind me. The voice sent shivers down my spine; it was a voice from the past that should have been dead.

I slowly turned and standing there was a tall goddess with long blonde curls running down her back. Her eyes weren't like ice for once and she had some color in her cheeks. It was the one and only Camille Belcourt.

Magnus looked at her "Alexander is just a little stressed is all. He had a bad dream that we broke up." I expected her to laugh or say we should but instead she frowned and hugged me "oh Al don't be sad you and Magi will never break up. Go team malec!"

I didn't know what was more surprising the fact that Camille in this world was a nice, crazy, yaoi fan girl or the fact that she gave us a couple name. "Camille; don't squeeze him to hard" Magnus said smiling. I blinked and looked at him "are we friends with her?" He and Camille both looked at me confused and Camille let me go "Why would you ask such a question? We're all best friends"

I got wide eyed surprised. Camille opened her locker which was next to mine and there were pictures of me, her, and Magnus in one of those photo booths you find in a mall. So this was all true; this world was normal with no super natural beings. It's a world where I make art, have fun with my friends, and actually like going shopping with my boyfriend. Maybe I should stop worrying about everything and stay in this world. It seems so simple and care free here; so why would I want to leave when I have Magnus and everything I ever wanted?

"Come on love we need to go to class" Magnus said grabbing my hand. I nodded and went with him and Camille smiling. After school Magnus took me to his apartment, which for some reason I figured would be the same as the other, worlds but it was small and most likely only had one room. "Why do you look so surprised? You come here all the time" he said taking off his jacket.

I shrugged and took off my sweater laying it on the couch. "It's just smaller then I remember." He laughed lightly and sat next to me pulling my legs onto his lap. "You were here the day before yesterday silly."

I smiled and got fully on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck "What did we do that night?" He smiled "Well we had dinner, watched _The Notebook_ then had 'desert'." He said putting air quotes on deserts. I didn't know what _The Notebook_ was but I definitely knew the meaning of desert.

"I'm a little hungry now… can I have some desert?" The real me would never say this and from the look on Magnus's face the 'me' of this world wouldn't normally say that either. "Alexander, what has gotten into you today?" I shrugged and caressed his cheek gently "I just really love you."

He got wide eyed and tears formed in his eyes. Frowning I caught the tears before they could come down his face "What's wrong?" He shook his head "sorry it's just… you have never said that before… and I was starting to think you didn't feel that way." I leaned in and kissed his forehead gently "That will never happen. I love you so much and I never want to lose you."

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands kissing me softly. I kissed him back smiling happily. I wonder if my Magnus was like this deep down when I told him I loved him the first time. All that time I wasted crushing on Jace when I could have been with Magnus.

"Come on" He said picking me up bridal style and carried me to his room. I blushed but just hung on tighter around his neck. It's been two months since we last did this but it feels like forever. Magnus sat me down on the bed and stripped me of my shirt making me blush dark red. He smiled seeing my face and he made me lay down before he climbed on top of me.

* * *

Later that night I laid in his arms lost in thought again while he slept. This world had everything I ever wanted so why did I have this sickening feeling in my gut? I had Magnus; He was mine again…. But that's when I figured it out. This isn't my world and he wasn't my Magnus; this was 'his' world, this was 'his' Magnus.

There was a whole other me that belonged to this world and Magnus and it wasn't me. Where did that Alec go when I got here? Why wasn't he here now? He had a life; he had family and friends in this world who loved him.

I lost that all. I sacrificed my relationship because of selfish reasons. My brother and sister were being hurt by demons and shadow hunters every night while these siblings only had to worry about dating and school. My real parents pretend to like my relationship while in this world… well I haven't seen my parents yet.

Magnus opened his eyes and rubbed my head "Are you lost in thought again darling?" I closed my eyes loving the feeling of him touching my head. "What do my parents think about us?" He stopped and frowned "Alec your parents disowned you for being gay; why are you asking me that?"

I lost my smile frozen. My parents disowned me? They left me because I loved Magnus? At least my real parents pretended to like it but this…. It's too much.

I curled up into a ball and put my face in my hands crying quietly making Magnus sit up fast and look at me. "Alexander? Alec what's wrong?" my silent cries soon turned into loud sobs.

My parents rejected me. There should never be a world where parents reject their children. In this world I sacrifice everything to be with Magnus but the real me can't even accept the fact that he will live forever. I'm so selfish; why do I have to be this way?

"Alexander talk to me" Magnus said frustration coming into his voice. I looked at him and cuddled close "I'm sorry… I just hate knowing my parents hate me… why can't they see how much I love you?" He frowned and rubbed my back "I don't know babe." I closed my eyes for a moment before looking at him "would you hate me if I tried to change you only so we could be together for life?"

He just looked at me confused "Why would you want to change me? If you love me, you will accept all my flaws and live with them." I frowned "your right I should have lived with it…" I was totally confusing him but it couldn't be helped. Living forever is a huge flaw but it is one I can live with just like I live with his flamboyant personality.

"Do you want me to change" Magnus asked that frustration turning into hurt. I frowned and caressed his face gently "No not at all; I love you the way you are and I will always love you. I was just thinking about my dream I told you about. In my dream you were a warlock and lived forever and I was a Shadowhunter who had a normal if not shorter life span… I used Camille, who was your ex and a vampire; to tell me how to turn you human."

Magnus frowned thinking "well that's some dream… I see why the dream 'me' was so mad. You made it look like you wanted me to change. Even if you only did it for we can be together you rejected a big part of me by doing that." I nodded "I wish it was a dream" I thought out loud.

* * *

 **I don't think I will be adding on sex scenes in this story like I did in my other already finished works. This was my first fanfiction back then and i wasn't comfortable yet writing that stuff. I feel like I would be taking something away from my old innocence if I added on to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys uploading this now because my sisters baby shower is tomorrow and will be taking up most of my day.**

 **There are six chapters in all for this story and then theirs the squeal.**

* * *

The next morning, I got up and dressed thinking about what I should do now. I think I should try to work things out with my parents for when the Alec of this world comes back he has a family to come back to. I know my parents, there's no way they could hate me as much as Magnus said. "Alexander" Magnus asked sitting up; yawning tiredly.

I sat down next to him on the bed and put my hand on his "What Mag?" He blinked confusingly at the nick name but let it go. "What are you doing up so early? You're never up before me."

I shrugged and crawled closer to him sitting in his lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. "Will you do something for me" I asked softly pressing my forehead to his. He smiled looking into my eyes "Anything."

I hesitated before asking "will you go with me to talk to my parents?" He looked at me shocked "I don't know if that's a good idea Alec." I frowned "why not?" He sighed "Last time I went with you everything went bad. I don't think I should."

"Magnus come on I can't do this alone. I need to talk to my parents and I really need your support." He watched my eyes for a moment searching them before sighing and nodded "I'll go with you." I smiled and kissed him softly "Thank you."

He smiled and ran his fingers into my hair "are you going to thank me properly?" I smiled and cupped his face in my hands leaning down to kiss him. As I did Magnus's phone went off having the ringtone _Gay Boyfriend_. I laughed and shook my head getting off his lap "I'm not surprised you have that as your ringtone. Answer it."

He sighed and leaned down to his jeans on the floor and he picked them up taking his phone out of the pocket and answering it. "Yes Camille" He answered with a sigh. I shook my head and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I still can't get used to the fact that Camille and I are best friends.

I hate the bitch in my world, she's the whole reason Magnus and I aren't together anymore. She got inside my head and messed it up. Once I finished brushing my teeth I went back to Magnus who was just getting off the phone. "What did Camille want" I asked sitting next to him.

He smiled "Camille wants to go shopping. Can we go please?" I sighed and nodded "Sure but don't try to dress me up." He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest "No fun… I won't dress you up but I can't make any promises for Camille."

I sighed and got up again throwing him some clothes smiling "Just get dressed idiot." He smiled and got up and dressed in a black tang top, rainbow skinny jeans and a purple hooded jacket. "I didn't throw those clothes to you." He smiled grabbing my hand "I know. Let's get going Camille doesn't like to be kept waiting." I sighed and nodded before going with him entwining our fingers.

When we got to the mall Camille ran up to me hugging me tight "Al you joined us." I blinked confused "Didn't you want me to come?" She smiled "I only invited Magi but I'm super happy you're here too." I frowned and looked at Magnus "You lied to me."

He smiled "I just really want to go shopping with my best friend and my boyfriend." I knew some of that was true but most of it was obviously him avoiding talking to my parents. "Fine…" Camille smiled and grabbed my hand dragging me into a store called _Hot Topic_. I looked around and to my surprise there were a bunch of things my little brother max would have liked. Simon too; He likes all this video game and anime stuff.

Camille dragged me to the back and grabbed some clothes before pulling me into the dressing room with her. I blushed looking at her "hey I shouldn't be back here with you if you're going to change." She laughed "Chill Al you always come into the dressing room with me. Besides I'm not the one trying on clothes you are."

She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off over my head before putting a black t-shirt that said _'stay calm and yaoi on'_ which I did not even understand what that meant. "Okay now take off your pants." I backed up to the wall "No way." She glared but not in that bitchy vampire queen way but that best friend 'you better do what I say' kind of way.

"Alexander Lightwood; take off your pants and put on these skinny jeans." I figured out that this was not a war I was going to win so I took off my jeans and swiped the black skinny jeans from her putting them on and looking into the mirror. They looked surprisingly good on me and you think they would feel tight but I felt free. "See you look great. Change back to your own clothes and I'll get you that outfit and a whole lot more." Once I changed back she took the clothes and bought them smiling.

A few hours later I walked up to my parents' house and sighed looking myself over. I was wearing those black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt that said Radioactive on it, and my hair somehow got red streaks in it. The old me; would have never allowed this to happen and with my parent already hating me this look won't make it any better. "You look great don't worry about it" Magnus said grabbing my hand.

I looked at him and nodded before knocking on the door with my free Hand. My father answered the door and to my surprise he looked the same as always with his thin black hair and face that looked like mine. "Who's at the door dear" I heard my mother ask from inside. My dad didn't answer; he just stared at me.

"Dad… Can't we come in? I really want to talk to you and mom?" "We have nothing to talk about with you or him" he said going to shut the door but Magnus grabbed it stopping him. "Just hear him out will you? He's your son at least you can do is listen."

He glared at Magnus before opening the door and walking back into the house. I sighed slightly and squeezed Magnus's hand before going inside with him. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner. She looked back at me losing the smile that was on her face before.

This woman was definitely different from my real mom. My mom was hard as nails, get in your face, I'll kill you; kind of girl but this woman; she was very frail and sweet. She looked like she cries so easy. "Hello mom."

She just turned and went back to making dinner not saying a word. Was this really the great Maryse Lightwood? "If you have something to say; just say it for you can get out" my father said sitting on a _Lazy Boy_ couch. His words felt like a knife turning in my gut. It was too painful to bare.

I took a deep breath before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Magnus came over and sat next to me putting his hand on my knee and squeezing it. "I want to know why you're so against Magnus and I being together, is being gay really so bad?" My father stayed quiet not saying anything.

I waited for him to say something, anything but there was nothing but cold silence. I looked down clenching my fists before standing up "I need to use the bathroom… excuse me." I went off to the hall way trying to hold back tears. Why was this happening? This almost hurt worse than losing Magnus in my world.

Why am I always losing the people I care about? Can't I just keep everyone and be happy? I stopped in front of the bathroom and wiped my eyes from tears. "Alec… Is that you? Why are you crying?" A small voice asked from behind me.

I froze looking up. It feels like it has been forever since I heard that voice. I turned around and sure enough my little brother Max was standing there looking the same he always did, holding a manga in his hand. He looked a little shorter than I remembered but it didn't matter.

I fell to my knees and pulled Max close hugging him tightly. "Max I missed you so much." Max frowned and rubbed my head "Alec you know mom and dad don't want me talking to you…" He wrapped his arms around me closing his eyes "But I missed you too." I bared my face into his shirt crying quietly not able to help it.

This Alec lost his brother too. He lost him because he wanted to be happy with Magnus. I lost my brother to Sebastian. He hit my poor baby brother over the head with a hammer and it killed him.

"Maxwell! Get away from him" My father yelled walking up to us. He picked up Max and I held on for dear life not ready to let go of my dead brother yet. "No please just let me see him. I have to see my brother" I cried looking up at him.

My father did one huge tug yanking Max out of my arms and he took him back to his room. I put my face in my hands and Magnus walked up to me "Alexander we need to leave now… it's too much for you." I shook my head no; my body shaking all over. I hate this world. I hate it! What the hell is wrong with this world!?

My dad came back and pulled me off the floor; his grip on my arm was so painful. "Get the hell out of here now! We don't need you corrupting your brother's mind with sinful thoughts!" I glared at him "Is that what you think? That my gayness will rub off on him? I'm not leaving without fixing things between us; between all of us!"

My dad glared before smacking me across the face with all his might. I got wide eyed frozen in fear. He lifted his hand to hit me again but this time Magnus grabbed his arm. "Mr. Lightwood; lay another hand on him and I will personally put you in the hospital."

I looked at Magnus shocked. My Magnus would definitely have caught my father on fire but this Magnus… I always thought he would be too nice and sweet to fight. But now he looked so scary and strong. He was protecting me.

"Let me go!" My father yelled trying to pull away but Magnus was too strong. "Apologize to Alec right now. He is your son and this nonsense has to stop now."

I frowned and put my hand on my cheek; where my dad smacked me and I closed my eyes before opening them again and looking at Magnus. "Let him go Magnus… Let's get out of here." Magnus looked at me frowning before dropping my dad's wrist and grabbing my own; leading me outside. I looked down and followed him not saying anything to anyone.

Once we were out my father walked up to the door "And don't come back!" He yelled before slamming the door shut. I looked at the door then at Magnus before clinging to him, hiding my face in his chest and balling out crying clinging to his shirt.

Later that night I sat in my bed curled up in a ball all by myself. I had to force Magnus to take me home which was hard considering how worried he was about me. I wanted to be alone to think everything over. I really do love Magnus and I love that I'm still with him but I think its best that I go home to my world… but how do I do that? How did I even get here in the first place?

I thought back to the fight with the demon. Jace threw it over in my direction and the impact of the beast cracked the ground and it crumbled taking me and the demon down into darkness. Wait a second… the monster fell with me. Does that mean it's also in this world?"

That's impossible though because demons don't exist in this world. The demon would have just evaporated or something. I got pulled out of my thoughts by Jace knocking on my door "Alec its dinner time please come out. Izzy made lasagna." I wrinkled my nose.

"Why would I ever eat anything she would make? In fact, why would you? You hate her cooking." Jace was silent for a moment "umm… dude; what are you talking about? We love Izzy's cooking."

I sighed and shook my head "I don't believe you." Nothing could make my sister have good cooking. Not even in this strange world. I heard silence again before the sound of clicking.

I sat up staring at the door and two seconds later Jace opened the door holding a paper clip. "I have been picking your lock for years. What made you think locking your door would be enough?" This Jace seemed to be just like my Jace back home.

"Just leave me alone Jace." He shook his head no and walked up to me sitting on my bed. "Come on Al talk to me. Did Magnus and you break up or get in a fight?"

I frowned at his words. That was the same thing Jace of my world said the night Magnus and I broke up. "No… I went to see our parents and they were so… so hateful." Jace frowned and hugged me "I know man. I'm so sorry they treat you that way. Mom loves you but she's too afraid to act against dad."

I shook my head and pulled away from him "I rather deal with Jonathan and all those demon shadow hunters then deal with our parents." Jace looked confused. "Look I know Jonathans and ass but what's with the whole demon stuff you keep bringing up?" I shook my head "Just forget about it."

Jace leaned on the wall "You have been acting weird ever since we went to the subway the other day and you fell and hit your head." I looked at him shocked "Wait what? We went to the subway?" He nodded and felt my forehead "Seriously are you okay? Yes, we went to the subway and were walking the rails and you fell and hit your head."

I stood up and grabbed my jacket "I'm leaving." He looked at me confused and stood up "I'll go with you." I shook my head "No you stay here this is something I have to do on my own." I opened my bedroom window and jumped out making Jace yell that I was crazy.

Ignoring him I landed swiftly on my feet and started running toward the subway. Maybe the Alec of this world fell at the same time I fell through that hole and somehow we switched. But if that theory was true then that means… The Alec of this world is in my world.

* * *

 **The next chapters in mundane Alec's Pov. How will be cope with being in the shadow world?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm uploading this early because I'll be going two weeks without internet and I wanted to make sure to give you all an update on this story. It's time for Mundane Alec's Pov!**

* * *

Mundane Alec Pov- I opened my eyes and looked around ignoring the throbbing of my head. Why in the hell did I let Jace convince me to walk on a subway train railing in the middle of the night? "Alec! Alec can you hear me" Jaces voice came out of the darkness.

"Yeah…" I said and frowned when I heard my voice echo. Sitting up fast I looked around and was surprised to see I was in a hole. "Jace where are you" I asked looking around now completely scared. "I'm up here. Alec; use your Witchlight to make it bright so I can find you."

I blinked confused. "What's a Witchlight?" I looked down at my hand and seen that I was holding a small rock. When I held it up it glowed bright.

"Great I can see the light. Now tell me if the demon is down there with you." I froze "T-the what?" I turned and screamed seeing a huge creature with horns and fangs.

"Alec what's wrong" Jace yelled. I climbed up all the rubble and rocks and made it to the top of the hole. Jace grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Why did you scream like that? It's as if you have never seen a demon before."

I looked at him and glared "because I haven't!" He backed up and put his hands up "Sorry didn't know it was your time of the month." I glared at him and went to yell but stopped and looked him over. He wore all black, leather in fact, and he had all these weird markings on his arms.

"What's up with your clothes and those markings?" He looked himself over before looking at me "Did you hit your head or something? You're wearing the same thing and have the same marks; which are called runes; remember?" I shook my head and looked around "No I do not remember and what the hell was that thing down there?"

Jace frowned and grabbed my arm "Come on let's get you back to the Institute." I was beyond confused as he pulled me out of the subway and down the street. As we walked I looked around and everything looked about the same to me. So why was Jace acting so weird and why was I in a hole? There's no way that impact from my fall could have made a hole or damaged my brain.

We stopped at a church that was standing where my apartment should be. "What is a church doing here" I asked shocked. "We live here moron. Wow you must have lost your memory or something."

He pulled me into the church and into a large elevator. "Why is there a church here? Where did our apartment go?" Jace let go of my arm and pushed a button on the elevator wall.

"Okay Alec; tell me everything you remember." I leaned on the wall thinking. "Well I am Alexander Gideon Lightwood; I'm an honor student at Idris High School and my boyfriend's name is Magnus Bane. I have a best friend name Camille and my parents… well I don't like to talk about that."

Jace watched me like he was sinking in everything I said. "Right… well you got your name right so you get a cookie. As for that other junk your way off. That all makes you sound like a mundane."

I scratched my head confused "What's a mundane?" The elevator door opened and he grabbed my arm again pulling me out of there and down a long hallway. "You do not go to High School, you are a Shadowhunter and you fight demons and Downworlders to protect Humans. Camille is not your best friend; she is an evil vampire queen and Magnus Bane is no longer your boyfriend because you broke up last month. Though you still never told me why"

I stopped frozen in my tracks. "Wait what? M- Magnus and I broke up? That can't be true I just saw him yesterday and we were perfectly happy."

I remember it so clearly. We were at the café all day yesterday drinking coffee and talking. I was going to finally tell him I loved him but I never did. "No you broke up a month ago and have been sitting in your room moping for days. I had to drag you out to patrol last night."

What the hell does that mean? He stopped at some big doors and opened them before pulling me into the room. From the look of the huge shelves of books and map I take it this place is a library. "Jace why were you and Alec out all night" A familiar voice asked from behind us.

I turned to look and froze seeing my mother standing there. She was wearing some kind of fighting gear and her hair was braided. Besides her appearance there was something else about her that was different. I could feel a hardcore atmosphere around her that said she was pissed off.

My sweet mother that always looked like she could break with a poke in the arm was standing there all bad ass; waiting for an answer to her question. "We were patrolling all night and found a demon in the subway but… I might have over done it and made the demon land on Alec and plunge him into a hole." I glanced at Jace then looked at my mom again terrified when she yelled "Plunged him into a hole!" I have never in my life heard my mother yell.

"He's fine…. But his memory is a little jacked up. He can't remember his life as a Shadowhunter. He thinks he's a stupid mundane." I glared at him "Can you just say human like a normal person?"

My mom frowned and looked me over. "This is bad." She thought for a long time before smacking me across the head really, really hard. "Mom that hurt!"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Do you remember being a shadow hunter?" I shook my head no. "Hitting me on the head is a stupid way to think I could get my memory back! Not that I have anything I forgot because I am not a shadow hunter!"

She glared and held up her hand "Do you want to raise your voice at me again?" I shook my head fast. "No I rather not." She nodded putting down her hand "that's what I thought."

Izzy walked in with Clary "maybe we should take him to Magnus. Maybe he can help." Jace looked at them frowning "I don't know maybe we shouldn't… there break up has been rough on Alec. I don't think Magnus will want to see us."

I looked at him "No I need to see Magnus. I need to find out what happened. I want to go alone." I turned and ran out of the room sprinting down the hall as fast as I could. Jace frowned and ran after me trying to catch me before I could get on the elevator but I got on and pushed the button before he could catch up. I had to do this on my own; I had to find out what happened.

I stood in front of the apartment building that I knew like the back of my hand. I came to this apartment every day and spent every waking moment here. It was as if I lived here myself. If my memory was right Magnus hides an extra key under the mat in front of the front door.

I searched around for the mat and when I finally found it; I searched it and found the key. "That's my Magnus." Taking the key I walked up to the building and used it to open the door. I walked up the stairs and went to Magnus's complex now really nervous.

What had happened to make Magnus and I break up? Was it something I done? Hesitantly I knocked on the door holding my breath until I heard the sound of footsteps coming to the door. It opened and standing there was my beautiful Magnus Bane.

He was everything I remembered. Black raven hair that sparkles from the loads of glitter applied to it. Outrageous clothes that make it look like he got rainbows thrown up on him, and his face; oh his beautiful face.

"What are you doing here Alexander" He asked his voice cold. I frowned looking into his strange cat eyes. Magnus has never been cold to me. We tell each other everything and there are no secrets behind us. I know everything about him even his drama with his dad.

"I… I need to know what happened. Why did we break up?" He glared "Are you insane? Do you think this is funny?"

I shook my head "no I don't. Nothing is funny about this Magnus. Yesterday we were sitting in a café making out to the sound of the cheap band and now I find out we broke up. I can't take not knowing why!"

Magnus took a good look at me; his eyes studying me carefully. "You're not lying… In fact, you're not my Alec at all. You're from another world." I frowned; thinking.

"Maybe I am. I don't know anything about shadow hunters or these markings on my arm. I don't know what the hell that monster was in that hole. I don't belong here."

Magnus nodded and opened his door more. "Come in Alexander." I nodded and walked in following him into his living room. This is like the first time I have walked through the door without making out with him all the way to the couch.

"If you're here where is the real Alec" Magnus asked walking up to his huge book shelf. "I-I don't know…" I looked around his living room and was shocked by what I saw. This place was nothing like my Magnus's at all. There were book shelves everywhere and spell books all over the floor.

He had leather couches and chairs that had glitter all over them. He also had a fat cat lying on his couch. Magnus snapped his fingers and blue flames sparked out of his fingers before the huge fire place formed blue fire. "Guess we will have to see."

He grabbed a big spell book before sitting on the couch. "Sit in front of me and put your hands on this book" he said as he opened to a certain page. I nodded and placed my hands on top of the page and as I did the pages glowed bright. It soon busted out of the book and like a projector it showed video of myself.

I was at Magnus's apartment and he was holding me. I looked up at this Magnus who just watched; his eyes full of dread and regret. "So… Why did you and the Alec of this world break up?" He closed the book hard before looking at me "we broke up because Alexander tried to turn me mortal behind my back and was in cahoots with my ex Camille."

I looked at him surprised. "Mortal? Does that mean you're immortal?" He nodded "I am a warlock; the high warlock of Brooklyn to be precise."

I looked down thinking. "So… you dated Camille?" He looked at me "you know Camille?"

I nodded "Yeah she's my best friend. Her and Magnus are always dragging me to the mall and trying to dress me up. She wants to give me red highlights and get me to wear weird clothes but I'll never let her get away with it." (Cough, cough) Magnus nodded and stood up "well this isn't the best time for Mundane Alec to be here. A war is coming and you do not want to be in the middle of it."

I glared "Everyone really needs to stop calling me that." He nodded and put the book away. "My Alec seemed to be getting very friendly with your Magnus." I frowned and glared somehow feeling jealous of him… or myself… I don't know what I should call it.

"How do you feel about it?" He shrugged "Alexander and I are broken up." I frowned and looked at him "why? I know he tried to make you mortal or whatever but he obviously loves you very much. He must have done it because he loves you."

He sighed "I know he did it because he loves me but he chose to take my life into his hands." I frowned. "That's not what it is at all is it? You were afraid that you were falling so hard for him. Have you told him anything about yourself or your family? Do you have problems with your dad like my Magnus does?"

He frowned at that last part. "No I have not talked to him about any of that stuff. And I highly doubt that your Magnus has a father that is a demon." I shook my head "No but Magnus always said he was like one." Magnus sat back down and looked at me "So have you ever been in love with Jace?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Ewe no he is like my brother. Why would I have a crush on him?" He smiled slightly "Because My Alec was madly in love with Jace even while we were dating. He also was in the closet for most of our relationship."

I flinched and looked down clenching my fists. "What are you in the closet to" He asked observing me. I shook my head no. "I have been out of the closet ever since I met Magnus at a high school party. I told my parents I was gay the very next day and I even took Magnus with me… but my dad got really angry. He ended up kicking me out of my house and out of the family. My poor little brother Max had to watch the whole thing and I'm not a loud to see him anymore."

That's when the thought came to me. "Where is Max in this world? I want to see him." Magnus frowned and scratched the back of his head "He… died. He was killed by an evil guy named Sebastian though his real name is Jonathan."

I frowned "Clary's brother?" He nodded "Yeah that's him. Do you know him?" I nodded "He is the ass of school and treats Jace like he's dirt."

I also dated him but I don't want to have to admit that. Magnus smiled to himself "Is he in love with his sister?" I shook my head "No ewe! What is up with the incest in this world?"

Magnus laughed and shrugged "Who knows at one time Jace and Clary thought they were siblings yet they were still in love with each other." I shook my head and stood up. "That's just crazy." I looked at him "So is there a way you can help me get back to my world?"

He stood up and nodded "We can go right now." I blinked confused then smiled "We? So does this mean you're coming with me?" He nodded "Don't think that it's because I want to be with my Alec it's just that I need to bring him back to this world."

I smiled and poked his chest "You just called him your Alec. That means you still like him" Magnus smacked my hand away "Don't be a fool. It was just a bad choice in words." "Oh of course it was" I said playfully.

He shook his head "wow you really are a mundane- I mean human." I stuck my tongue out at him before walking with him over to a wall. "We will have to go through a portal." I just nodded not wanting to bother asking what that was. He held up his hands and did some spells before the wall opened. "Wow" I said amazed. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it before walking into the portal pulling me with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone I'm back on schedule. I'm posting two chapters today because I really want to get to the squeal lol. There are two more chapters left that I will post on Wednesday since I don't really have to wait till Friday anymore.**

* * *

Magnus Pov- We arrived at the mundane world where this Alec is from and I looked around thinking that nothing really looked different. Besides all the super natural things that are normally hid by glamour; everything was pretty much the same. "So; where would we find Alec at this time of day?" human Alec looked at his phone "The date is different here. Two days has passed already since I fell."

I nodded and looked at the time. It was eight in the morning and around eight in the morning mundane kids normally went to school. "I'll try the school okay? You start looking around at places you and mundane Magnus like to hang out."

He nodded before running off. Sighing I turned and made my way to the high school. I have never in my 400 years of being alive have ever gone to school. I never planned to ever go either. Though with how young I look I could pass off as a high school student but I bet I know more than any human teacher.

I stopped in front of a school which was ironically called Idris High School. This had to be the place. "Magnus" I heard Jace's voice come from a distance. I looked toward the parking lot and Jace was walking up to me with Clary at his arm.

"Hey have you talked to Alec today? He came home all depressed then ended up going to the subway station for six hours. He came back looking like he was lost in thought." I shrugged "Is Alec coming to school?"

He nodded "yeah you should go to your locker and wait for him. Don't forget that we're throwing him a party tonight so make sure to bring him to the café." I nodded only half listening, before turning around and entering the school. Of course every locker in this school looked alike. How and the hell am I supposed to find it?

I went down a hallway called the senior wing and stopped in my tracks when I saw a locker covered in glitter, and neon paint with the name Magnus Bane across it. Respect; I have so much respect for this Magnus. "Magnus" I heard my ex-lovers voice call to me. I turned toward the end of the hallway and was shocked to see Alec had red highlights in his raven black hair.

He wore a shirt from the band _'Green Day'_ and he wore skinny jeans that I would wear. I tried our entire relationship to dress him up but 'Camille' can get him to do it in three days? Alexander walked up to me and looked into my eyes "I'm sorry I didn't call you back last night. I had a lot on my mind."

I nodded thinking. Maybe I should pretend to be Mundane Magnus. Not because I miss him and want an excuse to spend time with him; but because I need to figure out how to switch both Alec's brains back… yeah that's why I'm doing it.

I smiled and turned to my locker "It's no big deal… hey Alec lets skip school today." He looked at me surprised "Really? That's random; why do you want to skip?" I shrugged and grabbed his hand "Let's just go."

I pulled him down the hall and out the doors and he just followed obviously confused. After the confusion passed he smiled and entwined our fingers squeezing my hand. The warmth of his hand was so familiar and our hands fit together perfectly. I missed this hand.

"So about what happened yesterday; with my parents…" I glanced back at him. I have no idea what he's talking about; maybe I should just nod. "What about it?" He looked down guiltily and squeezed my hand tighter.

"I'm sorry I made you go with me to see my parents. You didn't want to go and I didn't listen. Now you got put in the middle of my family drama." I laughed "Oh Alexander I am used to being in the middle of your family drama."

He looked at me confused but nodded "right sorry." I wonder what he would do if he knew I wasn't talking about whatever he was talking about. I was talking about all the times I had to help his shadow hunter friends with some spells, how I had to make that idiot Jace stay at my house to keep him out of jail, and let's not forget summoning a demon and awakening an angel to help Jace. Yes, I have bitten my tongue over and over again because I was helping the love of my life who in the end… betrayed me.

"Where are we going Magnus" Alec asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him before looking around "Let's go to your apartment." He nodded and led me to his apartment like I asked.

What am I doing? Why the hell am I going to his apartment with him? We should be going to the subway station and search it for something magic. "I'm surprised we are going to my apartment and not yours."

I shrugged and stopped in front of an apartment complex that stood where the institute should be. We went inside and I looked around amazed by how 'not Alec' it was. The walls were sand colored and the furniture was new. "Wow this apartment is nice."

He nodded and went to a room up some stairs and down the hall. I followed him and smiled looking around the room. "Wow this room is beautiful; so artistic." There were paintings all over the walls and a cool collage of pictures.

"You think so? I guess I do a lot of art." I looked at him "You have always had an artist eye. When you use a bow and arrow hitting your mark is like making the perfect painting."

He flinched and looked at me. "I know how to shoot arrows?" Shit why did I say that? "Yeah there is the archery club in school and you're the number one shooter."

He nodded and sat on the bed "Right." I sighed and sat next to him. Alec laid his head on my shoulder looking like he was lost in thought. "Have you ever done something you wish you could take back?"

I glanced at him and nodded. I'm 400 years old of course I have made many mistakes. I even wished that I never met this blue eyed angel but the second I thought it I regretted it. "I wish I never went to talk to Camille… I wish I didn't try to take your immortality. I love you very much Magnus and I never meant to hurt you."

I frowned and looked away not able to face him. "What are you talking about?" Alexander touched my cheek making me look at him. "I know it's you Magnus…; the high warlock of Brooklyn."

I looked into his eyes and before I could get lost in them I glared and pulled my face away. "How did you know it was me?" Alec smiled sadly dropping his hand. "I knew the moment I saw you… you have a different air about you then the Magnus of this world. He's gentler and doesn't have cat eyes."

I shrugged lying down. "I didn't come here to help you. I came here to see how in the hell you switched brains with a 'you' from another dimension." He shrugged lost in thought again before turning and getting more on the bed crawling on top of me.

"I don't know how it happened it just did…" He caressed my face gently before running his hand into my hair. "I really miss you Magnus." I grabbed his arm and pulled it away from my face. "You have been getting cozy with fake Magnus."

He blinked before smiling. "Are you jealous of yourself?" I looked at him "Why would I be jealous of him? We are broken up Alexander that means I don't care what you do."

Alec rolled his eyes. "By the angel Magnus you are still in love with me. I can see it in your eyes." I looked up at him meeting his eyes "I don't love traitors."

He frowned "yes I betrayed you but it's not like I was cheating on you or I was doing anything bad. I was trying to find a way for us to be together; grow old together and live a long but not too long happy life together. I did it for us Magnus." I shook my head "You did it for yourself Alec. You should have talked to me about how you were feeling."

He met my eyes and his light blue orbs turned slightly dark. "You never talked to me about yourself or anything. You were always one huge secret yet you always read me like a book; I hated it. You are afraid to tell me the truth and that's one of the reasons you broke up with me isn't it? You couldn't handle how you were feeling about me so you used my mistake as an excuse and left me."

I could tell by the look in his eye that he was saying all these things blind. He didn't know for sure if I felt this way or not but he thought he would throw it out there. He's right though; I had secrets from my life I didn't want to share so I ran away. "It's true… I have things I don't want you to know… but that doesn't change what you did and why I broke up with you."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes before cupping my face in his hands. "Alexander…" I got interrupted by Alec crushing his mouth on mine kissing me deeply. I closed my eyes and kissed him back not able to resist. My mouth thirsted for his more than I had thought; more than the first time we kissed.

When we first met I thought he was so beautiful, that he looked just like Will only he didn't act all smug and badass. Alexander Lightwood was the only person on my mind every night and day after that party. You could say I fell for him at that moment.  
Finally giving in; I wrapped my arms around Alec and ran my hands up his back pulling his shirt up along with my hands.

He sat up and pulled his shirt off before throwing it on the ground. He blushed looking down at me. I looked over his bare chest and ran my hand up his arm. It was strange not seeing the scars of a fighter or the runes of the Shadowhunter. It was just smooth skin like mine.

"This is wrong… we shouldn't do this." He leaned down and brought his face inches from mine. "Think of it as sleeping with mundane Alec… He and Magnus are still together. Can't we be them… if only for one day?"

I frowned; thinking before sliding my hand onto the back of his neck and pulling his lips to mine closing the distance between us. He closed his eyes and slid his hands into my hair kissing me back.

Later we were lying in bed together and I looked at the ceiling avoiding looking at him. He frowned and ran his hand up my chest. "I don't think we have ever had sex and you not smile afterwards… I miss your smile." I looked at him "I hope you weren't thinking sleeping with you would change my mind about us being together because it didn't."

He frowned and laid his head on his shoulder. "I wish we could go back to when we went to Paris and all those other places. We were so happy then." I nodded "Until we came home, you met Camille, and became a jealous freak who tried to take my lifespan away."

I felt something wet hit my shoulder and when I looked at him he was crying. Of course the part of me who still loved him couldn't take his crying face so I cupped his face in my hands and wiped the tears off his face with my thumb. "Alexander; don't cry." He closed his eyes tight still crying. "I can't help it. God I hate crying."

He opened his eyes and the blue in them was bright again. "Magnus… I can't be without you. Immortal or not I love you and I want to be with you even if I die someday. I want to be yours for the rest of my life."

I listened to his words letting them sink in before getting up and dressed. "Let's go; the sooner we find out how to switch your minds back the sooner we get to go home and I can continue shunning you out of my life." He frowned and took some breaths before forcing himself to get up and dressed. "How in the hell did Camille get you to change your look like that?"

He shrugged "You always gave me a choice; she forced things on me and pulled me into a hair salon." "Yeah that sounds like Camille. I'm not surprised she and you hit it off; you two are besties in our world." He looked at me "I don't know if you found out but… Camille is dead."

I frowned slightly and put my hands in my pockets. "I was not aware of this… how do you know?" He frowned "I went to kill her after you broke up with me but a young vampire girl killed her for me." Shaking my head, I walked to the door "Let's just go Alexander."


	5. Chapter 5

Alec Pov- The walk to the subway station was a long and silent one. After all we did Magnus is now giving me the silent treatment. I deserve it I know but does he have to be so cruel about it? "Do you know where Mundane Alec fell" Magnus asked being the first thing he said to me since we left.

"No but I take it it's where I fell." He looked at me "do you know where that was?" I nodded and frowned "It was… it was where we broke up." He fell silent again before turning and heading into the tunnel.

I frowned and followed him looking around. I hated coming in here with Jace; so many memories came to view… but being here with Magnus; my Magnus. It just feels so much more real; like we're going to break up all over again. "Alec you get in front of me and lead the way."

I nodded and got in front of him looking around the tunnel. It's so strange how it is just like the one in our world. You think it would change since vampires didn't come down here. I glanced back at Magnus and started making small talk.

"So… did you see that hotel the vampires took over in our world? It's still open in this one." He nodded "I noticed that on the way here." I looked forward "It's weird that Simon and Camille aren't vampires huh? They have normal skin."

He shrugged "I didn't see either of them. But yes seeing Camille human would be very interesting." I couldn't complain about him thinking like that. It's hard not to.

"Magnus… what if I can't change back… will you just leave me like this?" Magnus looked at me and the look in his eyes was no longer cold. It was warm and calming like he cared about keeping me safe. "I won't leave you here Alexander; I'm going to get you back to our world no matter what. You don't belong here."

I nodded and reached up touching his cheek "I belong with you; the real you. Magnus Bane." He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch of my hand but the moment ended all too quickly when the ground started to shake and a shrieking noise came from down the tunnel. I took my hand off of Magnus's cheek and put them over my ears closing my eyes.

"That sounds like a demon." Magnus looked forward "Come on let's go." We ran down the tracks and the roaring sound got louder. "Mundane Alec said he saw the demon when he was in a hole, there's no way it is in this world."

I looked at him "Demons aren't in this world so what explains that noise?" It happened again and Magnus covered his ears still walking down the tracks. I stopped at where I fell and that seemed to be where the source of the sound was but there was nothing to be seen. "Where is that coming from" I asked crouching down and touching the ground.

It was coming from underground but something wasn't right. From how loud the sound was if it was digging from underground the ground would be shaking but it's not. "Alec, Magnus what are you doing here" Jace asked walking up to us. Magnus looked at him thinking before saying "I wanted to see where you dragged my boyfriend and made him hurt himself."

I blushed; loving hearing Magnus say boyfriend. "Hey I didn't think he would fall and hurt himself." I covered my ears as the roaring got louder as did Magnus but Jace just stood there like nothing was wrong. "Hey I know you don't want to hear my excuses but you don't have to cover your ears. That's rude."

I dropped my hands "Don't you hear that noise?" He shook his head "I hear nothing now come with me" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me. "Hey wait where are we going" I asked trying to pull away but of course Jace was as strong as an ox. "It's a surprise."

He looked at Magnus "Come on Magnus." He sighed and followed not objecting. We got to a building that I have never seen before and I looked around thinking "Jace why are we here?" He covered my eyes and led me forward "you will see."

I couldn't see it; but I could feel the anger coming off of Magnus. He didn't like that Jace was touching me which made me smile. So there was hope for us after all. "Are you ready" Jace asked stopping us.

I sighed "yes Jace I'm ready." He dropped his hands and a bunch of people jumped out yelling "Surprise!" I was so surprised that I fell back into Magnus who caught me. "What is this" I asked looking at Jace.

He smiled "It's your surprise birthday party." I blinked and looked at the date on my phone. It really was my birthday. "It's his birthday" Magnus asked also surprised.

Jace looked at him "you're the one who planned this party. You were also supposed to bring him here but you took him to the station instead. Are you trying to take him away?" Magnus didn't say anything not sure what he should say.

I looked at everyone; there were people I knew from my world and people I didn't know at all. Camille made her way passed a crowd of people and she walked up to us. "You don't know how hard it was for me to keep that secret." She hugged me smiling and I hugged her back knowing the other Alec would have.

Camille let me go and looked at Magnus "You took your sweet time bringing him here Maggie." He frowned at the nick name and I laughed lightly before walking to the punch bowl. Camille stopped me and pulled me to the dance floor along with Magnus. "Camille what are you doing?"

She let us go and pushed me into Magnus "You two need to dance together." Blushing dark red I looked up at Magnus "Dance?" Magnus looked down at me and met my eyes before slowly grabbing my hand "Yeah… Let's dance." I nodded and blushed more as he pulled me closer to him and he put his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes again "I don't know how to dance." He smiled slightly "Don't worry Alexander… I got you, I won't let you go." I tightened my grip on him "You promise?" He just held me tighter and started slow dancing with me.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes smiling softly. I was in Magnus's arms where I belonged; they were strong yet soft and they felt like the safest place to be. I opened my eyes and looked up at him "I love you Magnus." He looked into my eyes keeping silent before opening his mouth to speak.

"What's going on here" A voice I rather not hear asked from the front entrance. I looked and at the door was a teen boy as tall as Jace and he had blonde hair just like Jace. It was Jonathan and he did not look friendly. "What are you doing here bustard? This party is invitation only" Jace said getting in front of me.

I frowned wondering why Jace was protecting me. Jonathan smirked and walked into the room more walking around "Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your party?" Camille got in front of me to "How dare you show your face here after what you did to Alec?" I looked at her then at Jonathan again.

What could Jonathan possibly have done to me? He always messes with Jace in my world so what do I have to do with him? "I did nothing to Alexander" He said sitting in a chair. Izzy glared "You talked him into dating you and then you beat him."

I looked at Izzy shocked before looking at Jonathan. This was the guy who insulted me in front of everyone. His exact words were 'we all know what's wrong with you; you're a disgrace to all shadow hunters' and now in this world we were a thing? What the hell!?

Magnus's body tensed up and I looked up at him frowning "Magnus?" He held up his hand toward Jonathan; his face full of rage. "I'll make you pay for what you did." He focused all of his rage into his hand and tried to catch him on fire but nothing happened.

Jonathan smiled evilly and put up his hands "Oh no you're pointing at me. I'm so scared." Magnus looked at his hands confused to why his magic wasn't working and I frowned grabbing his hand. "Why isn't your magic working?"

Jonathan walked up to us and grabbed me by the shirt pulling me close to him; inches away from his face. "I don't like how we left things Alec; you made a fool out of me." I frowned not really sure how I did that. "You made a fool of yourself Jonathan" I heard my voice say from the entrance.

Everyone gasped looking at the door where another Alec and Magnus stood. Jonathan looked at me before looking at 'Alec' then back at me. "What is going on?" 'Magnus' walked up to him and my Magnus watched him with an expression I couldn't comprehend.

"Jonathan; get your hands off of Alec now. He's not even the Alec you think he is." He glared and let me go facing 'Magnus'. I ran over to my Magnus and clenched onto his shirt and he wrapped his arms around me not taking his eyes off of Jonathan.

"Magnus Bane. I would have thought you would have gotten tired of Alec." Mundane Alec frowned as did I. "You thought wrong Jonathan; I'm not like that anymore. I have fallen in love with Alec and I will always be in love with him. I won't ever give him up especially to you."

Jonathan looked 'Magnus' in the eyes and he didn't look crazy like I remembered from my world. He just looked calm… too calm. I glanced down at his hand and frowned seeing something shining; reflecting the sun. Getting wide eyed I moved as fast as I could in front of 'Magnus' just as Jonathan brought up the sharp knife to stab him in the chest.

My Magnus got wide eyed and yelled for me to stop but it was too late. The knife slit through my skin as easy as sticking a knife in butter and I could feel the burning of my heart as the blade punctured it. I fell into mundane Magnus's arms and coughed up blood looking down. My Magnus ran up and pulled me away from the other Magnus before laying me gently on the ground.

I looked up at him and smiled blood still falling down my mouth. "M-Magnus…" He touched my cheek and shushed me "Don't talk Alec… damn it why did you do that!?" I laughed lightly and my vision started going black "Because… I love you."

* * *

 **Oh no Alec! His Mundane body isn't strong enough to handle that kind of stab wound. What will you do Magnus? We will see on Wednesday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay the next chapter is the final chapter and then the squeal (but really it's a prequel) will start! I really love the Prequel.**

* * *

I love you; he said I love you. "Alec you didn't have to do that… that Magnus wasn't me." I can't understand why he would risk his life for another Magnus. Alec looked at me weakly barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I had to Magnus… The Alec of this world has lost so much…he couldn't lose Magnus too." He closed his eyes and coughed up more blood and I pulled him into my arms "Stop talking." Mundane Alec walked up and got to our level. "Thank you Alec…"

He looked up at me "can't you heal him or something? I saw you had those spell books on your floor and one of them was about healing." I shook my head "My magic isn't working in this world… I don't know how to heal him or how we are going to leave this world." I looked down at my Alec who was out cold.

Mundane Alec stood up and looked at Jonathan "Why did you try to stab Magnus he did nothing to you." Jonathan glared "He took you from me and no one takes my things." This Jonathan was the same as ours in the possessive category but he being gay is something that our Jonathan wouldn't be able to handle. "I am not your thing Jonathan you don't own me; you never have. I love Magnus and that's not going to change."

Jonathan glared before turning and walking out. Jace went to go after him but 'Alec' stopped him "Don't bother with it Jace. We need to get Alec to a hospital." I looked down at my lover bleeding to death in my arms. Can a hospital really help him?

I closed my eyes thinking of what to do before picking Alec up and standing up "I'm taking him to the subway station." They all frowned "Are you crazy? He needs a hospital" Jace yelled. I rolled my eyes and ran out holding Alec tight.

Mundane Alec and Magnus ran after me following me to the station. If I'm right about the demon voice then there has to be a section of this world that connects with ours. If that is so, then I will be able to use my Magic. Alec weakly opened his eyes again and looked at me "It's okay Magnus… I can take a stab."

I looked at him "your shadow hunter body can yes; but you are in a human body you can't handle that attack; Alexander." He frowned and laid his head on my chest keeping quiet. I glanced down at him again before looking ahead and running into the station. 'Alec' and 'Magnus' followed not too far behind.

Where was the place we found earlier? Damn it if I wasn't so mad earlier I would remember. "Are you looking for where I fell" Mundane Alec asked walking up behind me. I nodded "That's Alec's only hope."

He got in front of me and ran ahead showing me the way. I ran after him clenching onto my Alec. You can't die Alec; you can't die! 'Alec' stopped suddenly and I heard the sound of roaring again. This is it the place where our worlds connect.

I looked at the ground needing to pin point where the sound was coming from. That's where I have to lay Alec down. "What are you hoping to accomplish here Magnus?" I put my hand up silencing him and I closed my eyes trying to feel shaking or anything that will help me.

I opened my eyes once I felt a small tremble in the ground. "There it is." I walked up to where the movement was coming from and I laid Alec down on it. "You're going to be okay now Alec… I swear it."

He opened his eyes and reached his weak shaking hand to touch my face. "I love you Magnus… Please say you love me back." I glared at him tears stinging my eyes. "Idiot I'm not going to say goodbye to you."

He looked into my eyes and smiled sadly "You already did… I have been dead ever since that day." I shook my head "No stop talking; you're wasting your breath." I had to heal him. I looked away from his eyes and looked at the wound drowning in blood. Placing my hand on his wound I closed my eyes and started chanting healing spells praying to the angel that it works. Please, please, please!

I opened my eyes now completely stinging from the tears and by how tight I had them closed. "Did it work" I asked softly looking at Alec. I froze seeing his beautiful blue eyes pale and gray; they were the eyes of a dead man. "Alec… Alec!" I yelled grabbing him and clenching him in my arms tightly.

His entire body was limp in my arms and there was no sense of life in him at all. Mundane Alec frowned and hid his face in his Magnus's chest crying quietly. I kissed Alec's forehead sobbing. "I'm so sorry Alexander… I never stopped loving you; I'm so sorry I wasted all that time. I'm so sorry Alec."

I held onto him tighter and cried on him not sure what else to do. "Ma… Magnus…" A small shivering voice said from below me. I gasped and looked at my dead lover seeing color started to form to his eyes again. I looked at my hands and they were glowing healing him.

Alec Pov- Something is wrong; something is very wrong. Magnus has his arms around me and I don't feel warm. Why is that? Whenever I am held by the man I love it's very warm and I feel safe but… but now I feel cold; so cold.

Magnus… why do I feel this way? _"Alec… Alec!"_ I can hear your voice Magus but I can't reply… I can't find the strength to make words. _"I'm so sorry Alexander… I never stopped loving you; I'm so sorry I wasted all that time. I'm so sorry Alec."_

He was sorry? No Magnus you shouldn't be sorry… I was in the wrong. I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry. I love you so much Magnus that it hurts… I hurt you with my love.

I still feel cold and everything is dark but I can still hear you Magnus… I hear you. I have to talk to him; to tell him everything is okay… Magnus… everything is okay. It's too dark… I can't see where he is… I can't see anything. Suddenly in the darkness a small blue light came into view.

Was it one of Magus's fires? The small flame was enough to light up the dark room a little and I looked down at my hands. There were see through like ghost and it seemed I was floating in the darkness. "Magnus; Magnus are you here" I asked but there was no reply.

I looked at the flame and frowned seeing it was going in and out. I floated over to it examining it closely. "Come on flame your Magnus's… you're supposed to shine as bright as him." The flame flickered and I could have sworn it had something spelled in it.

Taking the flame in my hand I looked closer seeing the name Alexander Lightwood deep in the fire. "Is this… my soul?" I frowned watching it flicker. That makes more sense my soul is so timid and shy… there's nothing radiant about my soul.

Another fire blazed behind me and it was gold and bright. I floated over to it and gasped seeing the name Jonathan Herondale. I laughed slightly to myself "Of course this is Jace's soul; it shines so brightly." One by one; souls appeared around me all in different colors and they were all people I knew.

One by one I searched for Magnus's soul wondering if it would even be here since he was so old. That's when it appeared; a big bright blue flame that had ashes around it showing how long it has been burning. "There you are" I said softly before wrapping my arms around it. It was so warm just like I am when Magnus holds me.

Magnus, Magnus, "Ma…Magnus." I said out loud starting to see my surroundings change. My sight went back to normal and Magnus was looking down at me tears rolling down his cheeks. "Alec?" He looked at his hands before looking back at me. "It's okay Alec I got you… you're going to be okay." I smiled a small smiled and nodded before passing out again.

* * *

 **The next chapter is the last and it's very short but still pretty good.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep this is a short one. Please keep in mind that I wrote this before City Of Heavenly Fire came out so I pretty much made up my own ending on how Malec gets back together. I will talk about the Prequel at the bottom.**

* * *

Magnus Pov- Once I fully healed him I picked him up "Now we should be able to put him in the hospital." Mundane Alec nodded and went to walk up to me to check on Alec but he started stumbling then fell forward. Mundane Magnus ran up to him and caught him before he hit the ground. "Why did he pass out?"

I thought before looking at my Alec "We're standing where our worlds connect; maybe their souls are changing back." Mundane Magnus looked at me thinking before looking at his Alec. I was right; the red in Alec's hair was starting to vanish and it was his plain beautiful black hair. I looked at his arms and his marks and scars appeared.

"My Alec is back." I looked at mundane Alec whose hair was red and his skin was nice and clean. "My Alec is going to be pissed about his hair." I laughed and nodded before looking back at my Alec "We can finally go home."

I looked at Magnus and smiled "Tell your Alec I said thanks for everything." He nodded "You tell that Alec to lighten up a bit." I laughed slightly thinking that will never happen. I turned away from them and held up my hand making a portal appear and I stepped through it.

Alec Pov- My eyes feel so heavy; what's going on? I opened my eyes and at first everything was fuzzy. I couldn't tell what anything was around me. "Alec; are you awake" I heard Magnus ask.

My vision cleared and I looked around seeing I was in Magnus's apartment; Not Mundane Magnus's but my Magnus's apartment. Gasping I sat up fast and looked around "Are we home?" Magnus smiled and sat next to me grabbing my hand. "Yes love we are home." I looked at him hearing him say love.

"You called me love; does that mean we are together again?" He smiled and answered me with a kiss. I smiled and clung onto him kissing him back and running my hands into his hair. He broke the kiss making me pout.

"You're still injured Alexander." "So what I want to kiss my boyfriend." I went to kiss him again but his apartment buzzer went off making him get up. "Your siblings are here."

I grunted and laid down rubbing my head. "How long have I been sleeping?" "Three days" He yelled from the living room. I frowned and sighed "Three days?" Jace walked in "Hey we heard about your loopy adventure in Normal Land."

I looked at him and flicked him off "So not in the mood." He pretended to be hurt and sat down "You hurt me Alec; you hurt me right here" He said pointing to his heart. I rolled my eyes and sat up "Why are you here?" Izzy walked in with Simon and Clary "Because we found out you got stabbed."

I looked at Magnus "You told them?" He sat next to me on the bed "I didn't really have a choice; the other Alec left them all confused and they were demanding answers." I ran my hand through my hair "Did you tell them anything else that happened?" He nodded "I told them everything."

Izzy grabbed a strand of my hair "so you had red hair? Ever think of getting it again?" I pulled away from her "No way; I will not get conned into doing that again. I like the way I look now and I won't change it."

Magnus smiled and kissed the top of my head grabbing my hand. "So are you two together again" Jace asked leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. Magnus smiled and nodded "Yeah we are." Izzy smiled and clapped happily "I'm so glad."

I looked at her and smiled slightly "You know Izzy you would be great friends with this girl I met." She looked at me confused and I just shook my head. She would think I was crazy if I told her she and Camille would be best friends. Magnus stood up "Okay all of you out; Alec needs rest."

I frowned "But I have been sleeping for three days." "Oh well you're going to sleep some more." He looked at the others "Out now." They sighed and got up "fine we are leaving" Jace said walked out. Izzy kissed my head before following him.

Once they were gone Magus sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I smiled "your hair is so plain." He looked at me "Well I have been a little busy worrying about you I didn't feel like prettying up." I smiled and crawled onto his lap "You were worried about me?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Well yeah I love you after all" I smiled and put my forehead to his "I love hearing you say that." He laughed lightly and looked into my eyes "I know it's going to be hard… my immortality is still between us." I frowned and nodded pulling my face away from his "True… but I won't try to do anything about it. I'm going to enjoy you while I have you."

Magnus nodded "Close your eyes." I sighed "I don't want to go to sleep." He shook his head "No I have a surprise for you… close your eyes Alexander." I nodded and closed my eyes. Magnus never does things like this so why on earth would he want me to close my eyes.

"Okay; open your eyes." I opened my eyes and opened my mouth to talk but stopped seeing Magnus holding a small box. "w-what is that" I asked softly. He opened it and there was a ring inside.

I looked at Magnus and he smiled "I got it the other day; while we were apart it made me see how much I truly love you. I won't love anyone else as much as you." I looked at the ring again "But I won't live forever… I'll get old and die then you will be all alone." He put the ring on the bed and he wrapped his arms tight around my waist.

"Alexander I have lived a long time and I am used to people living and dying. I will look for ways to keep you young if that's what you want but I won't let you be like those other people. You won't be a flash from my past you will be the core of my entire life. So Alexander Gideon Lightwood; will you marry me?"

I stared at the love of my life for a little bit before looking over at the ring. I picked up the box and took the ring out before putting it on my finger. "Yes Magnus Bane I will marry you." He smiled and tackled me onto the bed kissing me deeply. I smiled and kissed him back dropping the ring box and letting it fall to the floor.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this story and are excited to learn how Mundane Alec and Magnus got together and what their lives were like before the switch!**

 **The** **prequel is called Alec in Dream Land and we will be learning about mundane Alec's life before he met mundane Magnus. How they fell in love, and also the two stories will eventually come together so we'll get to see Mundane Magnus's POV of having shadowhunter Alec being with him. I'll be posting the first two chapters today and there are fourteen chapters in all.**


End file.
